A Classic Mess
by greenwhick
Summary: Caleb has a little sister Sidney, she's best friends with Reid, Reid's in love with her, but she likes Aaron, and Aaron just likes sex. Other boys play small parts. Focuses on the interactions and emotions between Reid and Sidney. She is NOT a MarySue Reid/OC Takes place after movie Rated M for language and lots of future smut Summary is shit, don't judge just read.. and review!
1. Ch 1 My Goddam Name

**CHAPTER 1: My Goddam Name**

********** English Class on a Thursday **********

"Yo Sid!" I heard Reid call to me as he got to his seat beside me, "don't call me Sid makes me sound like a boy," "how bout Nee?" He pulled his chair out and I winced at the screeching noise it made against the floor, "no! Then I sound like a body part," goddammit Reid, it's Sidney. Not Sid. Not Nee. Sidney. Sidney Danvers. Reid took his seat before he continued on with his argument, "one of the most helpful body parts actually," "Shuttup class is starting." He sighed and looked out the window with a bored stare. I turned to him, unable to stop myself from continuing, "anyways," he looked back at me with that grin on his face, "I kinda figured the most helpful would be like.. your heart.. or brain or lungs as opposed to your _knees_," we were whispering as quiet as possible but I'm sure Ms. Stainer heard us anyways, "ya but without your knees how can you get on the floor and suck my-" "Mr Garwin are you done talking yet or shall the class wait for you, hmm?" She had her hands on her hips and was giving Reid a good stare-down. He sighed looking annoyed that he had been interrupted and adjusted himself in his seat to face her while still fiddling with his pencil, "ya actually I'm in the middle of something, I'll just be a sec," he turned back to me with an even wider grin, knowing he was pressing Stainer's buttons, "anyways as I was saying about sucking my-" "GARWIN!" His head slowly swiveled back to look at her with that sly,_ I don't care_, grin on his face, "you're staying after class. No buts." He didn't look at me but I know his muttering was directed at me, "butts are good body parts too, nice n' round."

I waited a moment or two until she stopped looking at us before I leaned over to him and whispered, "see this is why you were held back in English. Don't make me have to, too. Now shuttup!" As I straightened up she looked back at us again, her eyes narrowing as they flicked back and forth between the two of us before she continued, "as I was saying..." I sighed as she looked back to her book; I couldn't help it my attention was lost. "Actually, Little Danvers," he leaned towards me again, "I was held back because I never wrote essays and I slept through the final exam." I looked at him incredulously, "ya, 'cause that's way better," he winked at me before he stretched back in his chair, legs stretched out under the desk, hands crossed behind his head, and fell asleep.

I decided class was too boring for me today so I figured I'd have a lil' fun with the sleeping Reid. He was leaned back in his chair balanced on the back two legs; I shoved an eraser under only one of the back legs, then I took my pen and stuck it halfway into the front of his pants so it was sticking up onto his stretched out stomach... and then it was time for the wake-up; all I had to do was thwack the back of his head lightly and he woke up, and as he jolted forward the eraser under the leg of his chair threw him off balance making his body lurch forward even further which made the pen in his pants jab into his stomach and because of gravity he smacked his forehead on the table as his chair and the rest of him tipped to the side and landed with a crash on the ground. "Mr. Garwin! Are you alright?!" Wow, Ms. Stainer... cared? It took _all _my strength not to bust a gut at the look on his face; so confused, bewildered, and surprised. "Uh, ya I'm alive," Reid clambered up looking around between the chair on the floor and the hysterical look on my face. "Ya dude, you ok?" I squeezed out between a stifled laugh, "ya," he glared at me, "I'm alright thanks for caring so much." "Oh anytime," I flashed him a big grin as he sat back down. Ms. Stainer went back to her lesson and we sat silent for a few moments; me still trying to swallow my laughter; eventually he leaned towards me with a bright grin, "nice one." I smiled and continued to take notes.

"So what're you doin' tonight Child," I had gathered up all my books into my book-bag, "I dunno, you?" He walked so close to me that I could feel the heat of his body against mine, "not a clue, probably Nicky's with the boys." He followed me empty handed through the halls, "where are you books?" "Didn't bring any," he shrugged and looked ahead down the hall, "you could at least _pretend_ to look like you're paying attention," "eh, why bother... I brought a pencil today." "Progress," is all I could respond with, "whatever, books are just extra weight to carry after a good nap and that is _not _stress-relieving." I lifted an eyebrow at him to silently say _you're ridiculous, "_and y'know, after a good fall it kinda sucks too," he grinned and winked at me as he branched off down another hallway, "later 'Lil D," "see ya," I gave him a slight nod before looking away and shaking my head.

********** Later On In My Dorm**********

I don't have many girl friends, for some reason I get along better with guys; I mostly just hung out with my brother and his gang. I don't know what it is about girls here but most of them I just didn't like and they just didn't like me. My brothers girlfriend, Sarah and Pogue's girlfriend, Kate were cool though; Sarah more-so, Kate pisses me off a bit. I don't think she really appreciates Pogue and the way he loves her. I don't think she deserves him, but whatever, not my place to say anything and maybe I just don't know the whole story. Anyways, long story short is girls don't like me... I think it's just because of my relationship with all the guys. Hating the girl hanging out with a group of guys every other girl finds hot. Classic. Females are a strange and jealous breed.

I jumped a bit when my phone buzzed in my pocket, it was Reid, _**"Yo, Nicky's. Get a move on D." **_My jaw dropped a bit, _**"Did you guys leave without me again?!" "Nah Doll, we're outside. Hurry up!" "Augh alright, a little warning next time hmm?" **_I ripped a brush through my hair, it was a dark chestnut brown that went just below my shoulder blades; normally I just left it with its natural wavy curls but this morning I straightened it just for fun; I must admit it's easier to deal with this way. My bangs swooped across my forehead as I threw them around trying to fix my makeup; mostly just fixing the blank eyeliner around my big brown eyes and touching up my mascara. My phone buzzed again, _**"D!" "Ya shuttup I'm coming!" **_God that kid drives me nuts sometimes. I continued to gripe about Reid in my head as I pulled on a pair of black leggings and some knee high grey socks. I scrunched the socks down a bit so they didn't show up too far over my black boots; the boots came up to about just over mid-calf, just plain flat black boots, really casual, I love them they go with everything. I already had on a light grey almost white, slightly baggy t-shirt, just long enough to cover my bum and a dark grey looped scarf. My phone buzzed again, _**"I'll call you Sid all night if you don't speed your shit up!" **_I didn't even bother to answer as I threw on my black jacket and ran out the door.


	2. Ch 2 Algebra

**CHAPTER 2: ALGEBRA**

It always causes problems when my two favorite boys go head over to the pool table. Reid and Tyler can _never _stay away from it, and they _always _end up playing against Aaron Abbot and his buddies and shit _always _hits the fan. "Pay up y'fuckin' pussy," Reid was leaning on his pool cue as usual, "I ain't payin' you _shit_!" Aaron stepped forward, anger written all over his face, "What, no money?" "Fuck you, Reid!" Reid started to laugh through that cocky grin, "had too many whores to pay for their services this week?" Aaron charged Reid, "hey fuck you man!" He was right in his face now and spoke quiet but menacingly, I could barely hear them. "I can get any fucking goddam whore in this place, Blondie." Reid shoved Aaron back, "any girl eh? How bout that one?" Reid pointed to a grotesque looking girl over by the jukebox. Aaron looked to where Reid was pointing, "I could if I wanted to, but that shit's sick." "Nice excuse Abbot. It's all around the school you're a prick," Reid motion towards Aaron's pants with a smirk, "with a prick." Aaron grabbed Reid by his collar and smacked him against the wall, "nah y'know what I'm gunna do? I'm gunna hit up that little biscuit you've been tryin' to fuck for so long." This sparked something in Reid because he grabbed Aaron and threw him onto the pool table and punched him in the face, he then bent in really close and spoke in the quietest tone possible, "fuck you Aaron. You will _not touch her. _Or so help me god I will destroy you." He stood up a bit, then spoke in a regular tone, "plus she already knows you're a fuckin' asshole." Aaron got up off the pool table slowly with a wink and a sly grin "people change," is all he said before strutting off towards his booty-call, Kira Snider.

I walked over to Reid and Tyler as they played versus each other for fun, "Yo, Blondie," I laughed as I reused Aaron's little _nickname_ for Reid, he didn't smile or anything when he looked up at me and that made _my_ smile fade. "Alright! Trade, I won't call you Blondie if you don't call me Sid... or Nee." "I feel like you're getting more out of that deal," I smiled, "alright you can have my notes from English too," he looked at me for a long time before Tyler broke in, "hey man, it's your shot." Reid picked up his cue and lined up for the 11, "I think I'll just keep callin' ya Sid," he smirked lightly before shooting and sinking the 11 in the left pocket. I walked over and ruffled his hair with a smile, "the I'll continue to call you Blondie." He was looking at me in the eyes with his grin starting to fade, "you've got blue on your face," I lifted my hand up to wipe the blue chalk from his pool cue off his jawline. I think I saw his eyes glance down at my lips, maybe he was just looking towards the movement of my arm going towards his face but it still made me blush.

********** Later In My Room **********

I sat cross-legged on my bed in a pair of little grey pajama shorts and a light blue tank with a little grey unzipped hoodie on top. I pulled the big woolie socks beside me onto my feet and grabbed my books off the floor. "Maaaath yaaaayyy," I cheered sarcastically to myself. I had a dorm room to myself due to an odd number of female students this year, it was kinda nice but also pretty lonely... and creepy considering the age and creakiness of the building. Just as I picked up my laptop and opened the screen my phone buzzed on the other side of the bed. I glanced at it, considering just pretending to already be asleep and not answer but curiosity got the better of me. After pushing the laptop off my lap I crawled over to my phone, Reid, _**"Whatcha doin?" "Attempting to do math. I fucking suck at math man :(" "Want help?" **_I thought about this for a moment, help would be kinda nice... _**"Actually ya that'd be sweet!" "K I'll see ya in a sec ;)" **_What's the winky face for? I thought about changing but ignored the idea. I've been friends with Reid for yeeaaaars I don't care if he sees me in my pj's. I do, however, care if he sees my room this messy. "Messy appearance, fine. Messy bedroom also, too much," I murmured to myself as I ran around throwing things into the closet. I squeezed the doors closed right as there was a knock at the door, "come on in!" Reid opened the unlocked door and immediately looked me up and down with a teasing smirk, he walked past me to my books with a wink, "nice jammies Lil' D." I think I should have changed.

"I didn't know you were good at math," "surprise!" Reid adjusted himself on the bed beside me as he continued to explain the ways of algebra to me. "Dude this subject is just not for me," I griped as I continued to scribble out mistake after mistake, "you're getting... better?" "Thanks Reid, real encouraging," I laughed at his sarcasm and pushed him over. He landed on his back with a bounce, "this beds pretty dam comfy," he started bouncing and rolling around and bumping into me, "Reeeeid," "louder honey," I looked at him and glanced at his smirking lips, "ha, ha," "moan it this time though, really get into it. You're in theater class right? Use that, dig deep and really bring out the emotion inside and-" I cut him off when I smashed a pillow down onto his face and jumped on him, I was straddling him pretending to try and suffocate him with the pillow, he fought back jokingly until I pulled the pillow off his face. He just looked at me, "I like you up there," I smiled as he tucked some hair that had escaped out of the messy bun behind my ear. I started to bounce myself on him mockingly; thinking he was joking with his affection; I threw my head back and gripped the hem of his shirt moaning, "ooohh Reeeiiidd, mmm fuck me," I started laughing as I settled down and looked back at him expecting him to be laughing or smirking or joking around with me but he wasn't. He actually looked kinda hurt by the fact that _I _was joking. My smile faded a bit as my grip on his now wrinkled shirt loosened, I scrunched my eyebrows in thought as he sat up under me and propped himself onto his elbows. "Sid," "Reid," I smiled as I mimicked him, he smiled and looked away with a sigh. Alright Sidney, serious time. "What's up Reid," I gave him a nudge to get his attention back, it worked, he looked at me but his face was in thought. He stared at me, eyes flicking back and forth between each of mine then scanning all of my face and landing on my lips. His mouth opened slightly as if he were about to say something but he seemed too dazed or in thought to actually say it.

After a minute or so of that awkward silence he shut his eyes tight and pushed himself up from under my weight, "I should go, it's late and you have homework... or whatever." He spoke quickly as he grabbed his phone off my bed, "Reid, it's just 11 o'clock... and you're helping me with my homework, remember?" He stopped walking two steps before my door, "right." He spun around with the usual _Reid Garwin smirk_ on his face, though it looked a little forced. "Algebra," he stated as he sat down beside me once again, "algebra," I confirmed.


	3. Ch 3 Truths

**CHAPTER 3: Truths**

********** English Class **********

He sat down beside me as I opened my books. We sat awkwardly in silence until he shot towards me, "ok seriously... Aaron Abbot is a fuckin' prick what the hell are-" my head snapped to the side, "Aaron is not what everyone says! He's sweet and kind and he has _not _gone straight to trying to _fuck _me!" He sat back stiffly, I can still feel his eyes on the back of my head. "Sid," I sighed and leaned back, "I know you guys don't like him. I know his reputation. But it's all rumors! He trusts me, he spills his heart to me. He tells me everything. They're all rumors." I can see the strain in Reid's face, "they are _not _rumors how _naive_ can you be?!" "Holy shit you used a new word," I snapped back mockingly, "I can't sit back for this. Sid-" "_Don't call me Sid!_" Reid's face fell, "fine. I won't call you anything." My eyes lowered to my desk and I sat in thought for a moment, "Reid," I sat up, "no." "Ugh, Reeeiid.." "No." It hurt, he wouldn't even look at me, usually he won't stop looking at me or teasing me or poking me. I sighed frustratedly and threw myself back in my chair for a moment before I just stood up and walked out of class, "Miss Danvers sit down!" I just walked right past Ms. Stainer and slammed the door behind me.

By now the whole school has heard about Aaron and I. A couple days after him and Reid had that little brawl at Nicky's Aaron had started talking to me in Social Studies., eventually he asked me out and I said yes. It's been a week now since we started dating and already everyone knows and rumors are actually beginning to spread about me. I'm beginning to regret this. Caleb has tried to talk to me about it, naturally they're not pleased with this, but I didn't expect them to shut me out like they did. None of them talked to me unless they needed to. Tyler didn't text me weird pictures with weird sayings on them, Pogue never ruffled my hair, Caleb just ignored me completely, but Reid is the only one that acknowledges me; however his _acknowledgment _is usually just him yelling at me about it.

********** Later That Day **********

_**"Hey, what're you doin'?" **_I looked at my phone, Aaron. _**"Nothing, just sittin' around. You?" "Nothin'. Come hangout, room 302." **_I thought about it for a moment, we'd never actually hungout in each others rooms before. Usually just Nicky's or a movie or dinner. First time for everything!_**"K, be there in a few" "Alrighty, I look forward to it ;)" **_I ran around getting dressed and fixing my hair until my phone buzzed again, I ran to it thinking it was Aaron. Nope, Reid. I contemplated whether or not I was going to read and answer. If I _do_ answer it'd probably involve telling him I'm going to Aaron's and then he'd get all mad. If I _don't _answer though he'll probably just think I'm ignoring him because I'm with Aaron. Lose, lose, situation. I sighed and picked up my phone, _**"Hey, I'm sorry I got mad at you today. If you like him, fine. I take back all I said and I'm happy you're happy. Bye." **_My heart sunk immediately. The last time I got a serious apology from Reid was when he was eight and I was 7 and he accidentally blew up my favorite Barbie, and now ten years later he drops the Apology-Bomb again. I drummed my fingers on the desk wondering what to say, I ended up just sticking to a simple, _**"Thanks."**_

********** Room 302 **********

I knocked on the door and Aaron answered almost instantly, "hey there," he grabbed my chin and kissed me. "hey there to you too," I said trying to be coy. I walked into his room, Kira Snider was there too. Huh, okay. "Wanna watch a movie?" I felt his hand on my back between my shoulder blades, "sure," I turned to Kira, "hi," she stretched out a little more on Aaron's roommates bed, "whatever," was her response as she rolled over onto her hips and propped herself up on her elbow. I turned back to Aaron as he spoke, "what d'you wanna watch?" I shrugged my shoulders, still confused as to why Kira is here. Maybe she's waiting for Ryan; Aaron's roommate. "Whatever, I'm down for anything," "are ya now," Aaron grinned as he strutted towards me. "I-" He cut me off when his lips came crashing down on mine, his hands holding my face still. I threw my arms up in a panic and pushed him back feeling awkward with Kira still there. "Mmm come on baby," I took a step back and glanced at Kira who was still stretched out but now she was wearing a very mischievous smile. I looked back at Aaron as he pulled his shirt off above his head to reveal a very athletic body, "let's see you baby," I just stood there stunned. I am in no way a virgin, but I usually like to _not _have an audience when I sleep with someone. "Aaron I'm not-" "Shuttup." I noticed Kira get up and pull her shirt off as Aaron grabbed the bottom hem of mine and began to pull upwards, "Aaron don't! Let go!" "Nuh uh. I ain't lettin' you go." I fought and refused to angle my arms upwards so my shirt didn't slide off, "let go of me!" Aaron let go angrily and shoved me backwards towards an almost naked Kira. She grabbed me from behind and held onto me as Aaron ran over and punched me in the face, "shuttup! Fuck. If you just shuttup I can leave my mark faster and you can leave." "Your _mark?! _What the fuck does _that _mean?!" He reached to grab my shirt again. I yelled as together they ripped my shirt off my body, "it means I fucked you before Reid and he can have my sloppy seconds. Just like what I told him was gunna happen. He may win at pool but he can't win when it comes to a good fuck." What?! How could _Reid_ be involved in this?! "You fucking asshole!" I began flailing myself around as some icy hot feeling began to coat my body, _no, no, no, this can't happen in public! _I couldn't hold it back I was panicking so ferociously... I exploded. The two of them were thrown back from my body and I stood shirtless in panic, I've never "used" before. I stood panicked for a moment until I grabbed my shirt off the floor and booked it out of Aaron's room and ran down the hallway until I smashed into a very solid body that almost knocked me to the ground.

I regained my balance as arms wrapped around me tightly. Little tears leaked from my face and landed on the shirt that was balled up in my arms over my chest, a sharp intake of air let me know I had been holding my breath. Whoever this is must have felt my body shudder as my breathing became more rapid because he held me tighter. All of a sudden I recognized his smell, Reid, I felt his face lower and him kiss me on the top of the head. "Sid?" I raised my face to look at him even though I didn't want to, "what the fuck.." his expression turned sour as he surveyed my bruising face. "Aaron did this didn't he," I didn't say anything I simply glared at him, "that fuck." He looked up towards Aaron's door and started to dodge around me, "Reid don't," "there's no way I'm letting this go," his eyes were locked on Aaron's door, "Reid," he stormed forward and smashed his fist on the door, "AARON. OPEN THIS DOOR." He continued to bang on the door, I ran forward to tear him away as Aaron yelled back from inside, "fuck you! And you can have that little _freak_!" "Fuck you Aaron!" Shocked and hurt I looked at Reid, so he _is _involved. He looked down at me and spoke, "I've been trying to figure out how to talk to you for so long and-" The door flew open and Aaron jumped in fear and confusion when he saw me, "get the fuck away from me," he was standing there in just his boxers, "screw you Aaron," I felt that icy hot feeling again and began to panic, which seemed to make it worse. "Sid?" I heard Reid beside me, he probably also noticed my eyes go black because Aaron's face turned to fear so fast he slammed the door shut in our faces. I tried to calm myself down but I just couldn't make it happen fast enough, the door smashed open with no physical contact used and I stormed inside freaking the shit outta Aaron and Kira, and I think Reid too. I lost all control of myself and began throwing shit at Aaron from all around the room, "You fucking ASSHOLE!" He had stripped himself of his boxers and was holding a throw pillow over 'himself' as he ran around the room dodging all the lamps, picture frames, remotes, and other casual objects that I was throwing at him. Kira screamed and hid herself under the covers of Aaron's bed. I guess they decided to _get it on_ after I left. "Sid, we gotta go." I was screaming so loud I was probably waking every dorm around me. I can't believe he made me like him the way I did. I can't believe he made some shit bet with Reid. I can't believe he made me 'use'.


	4. Ch 4 When Everything Goes To Shit

**CHAPTER 4: When Everything Goes To Shit**

********** After The Explosion **********

"Your tits look good," was all Reid said for the first part of our walk back to my dorm room. "Thanks..." he looked down to the ground for a moment before he stopped, "how d'you have the Power? It's first born sons... did you know and just not tell us? What the fu-" I stopped walking a few paces after he had but I didn't turn around, "I knew, ya.." "you just decided we didn't need to know..." "It's pointless," "how is it pointless? You have the Power... You're one of us..." I spun around and looked at him through my tear filled eyes, "ok. Yes. I've always known. No. I never told you. Yes. I should have..." He looked at me incredulously, "and how?" I looked at him and all I could see in his face was pure confusion and annoyance, "Reid, I'm sorry ok." He looked at me without speaking for a moment, "I just can't figure out how." I looked down, "I know how... and I'm ashamed of how. It's the reason Caleb got so beat up when he fought Chase." I looked up at him and wiped my face off with my shirt before realizing I should probably put it back on, "when our father meant to will his Power over to Caleb... I was walking up the stairs and just as he said the final word I reached the top of the stairs and he looked at me... and I got the Power instead." He just blinked, "I didn't know that was possible," "me neither, believe me I was just as confused." Reid took a few steps towards me, "does Caleb know?" "No." "Does anyone know?" "My mother and Gorman." He looked down to the floor before he looked back at me, "I feel kinda betrayed right now... I always thought we were close enough to tell each other anything I just can't believe you didn't-" I cut him off, anger boiling, "_You_ feel betrayed?! I was just about _raped _because of you!" Reid threw himself backwards, "_What?!"_ I whipped around to face him and stormed towards him until I was right in his face, "don't play dumb you shithead, Aaron told me you guys had some fucked up race to fuck me. Thanks a lot for that by the way. I'm glad you respect our friendship." "What the _fuck _are you talking about?!" "Don't even. You can lie to teachers all you want and you can fake your way through other girls panties but stay the fuck away from me." I turned back around and started to walk to my doorway, I can see it now, I'm almost there. I can almost lock myself away in there and just cry. "Y'know what Sidney, fuck you. I didn't have a race with Aaron." I kept walking, his voice was increasing in volume with every step I took, "he's just a fucked up, bitter, piece of shit that wanted to take something that meant _everything_ to me!" I stood still, hand on my doorknob, "and apparently he won.. cause he took you." There was a long pause, "clearly you won't ever love me the way I love you thanks to his lies so..." I still didn't turn to face him but I could see him through my peripherals, he spun around ripping his hands through his hair staring up at the ceiling with a frustrated look on his face, "whatever. Fuck this. See you in English." I watched him walk away down the hall and smacked my forehead on my door a few times in frustration, "uuuuuugghhh."

********** Three Days Later **********

For the past few days English with Reid was very awkward. He ignored me, and I ignored him. It was pretty much a silent code we had to not talk.. until one day when I was hunched over scribbling notes down on my paper, "Sid," he leaned forward so his head was almost beside mine; I stopped writing but said nothing. He sighed, "fine, whatever." He leaned back again and a moment passed before the bell rang signaling the end of class. I sighed and leaned back as I gathered my books, "I'll see you at Nicky's later?" I got up and brushed past him shaking my head _no_.

********** Dorm **********

I have zero friends right now. The boys talk to me but they aren't as close as before because of this whole mess, Aaron and Kira were avoiding us now, a little frightened I think. I actually thought that news of that night would be spread allover the school by now but I guess it was a little embarrassing for Aaron to start spreading around how he was denied sex then injured by a small girl while naked and hiding behind a throw pillow; plus, who would believe him? Reid is really the only person making some kind of effort to communicate with me. Why? I have no clue. I was an inexcusable asshole to him. I called him names, I swore at him, I ignored him, and I've thought about it for days and really... how did I really believe Aaron's bullshit about Reid and him racing? I know Reid well enough to know he would never do that to me. "I guess I should try n fix this," I mumbled to myself as I put my books down on my desk in my dorm. I looked in the mirror, completely ashamed of myself, "fuck you," I grumbled shaking my head and slumping down onto my bed landing in a heap of laundry that needed to be put away. At least it was clean laundry.

********** At Nicky's **********

I found him through the smoke and crowd at the pool tables, as usual. This time he wasn't playing Aaron and the boys though, just some randoms that happened to straggle in the bar and not know what they were getting themselves into. I conned a random guy in to buying me a couple beers and walked over to Reid. He was just wrapping up his game when he noticed me sitting at a table with two beers and an empty chair.

I smiled a weak smile at him and waved lightly when he started walking over, "Sid," "hey Reid," he sat down, "this for me?" He pointed at the beer, "ya," I awkwardly slid the mug a little closer to him, "so, lemme talk. I wanna explain." "Alright," he took a deep breath before he took a sip of his beer. "Ok so, that night with Caleb and Chase and I got the Power by accident, well, I never told anyone 'cause I just felt so guilty," I was talking so fast I don't know if he was even hearing all of it, "If dad hadn't looked at me it would've gone to Caleb and then he wouldn't have gotten so beat up. He just barely lived and it's my fault! So, I didn't say anything. As for Aaron, I don't even know. You're right, he _is _an ass, and a liar, and I was naive; just like you said. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, and I'm sorry for being so rude." I stopped talking and just looked at my hands. Reid was silent. "Ok... now your turn," I looked up at him awkwardly, hoping he'd say something. Finally he opened his mouth, "so. You're saying that _you _feel guilty because your dad looked at you? You didn't do anything wrong... you realize that right? You have no reason to feel guilty. I'm just gunna ignore anything you have to say about Aaron; except that yes, yes I am right." My heart sunk a little when he stopped talking, I'd hoped he'd say something else. Reid looked up at me from under his hair, downed his beer, and walked back to the pool tables without another word. I put down my own beer, "fuck sake."


	5. Ch 5 A Classic Mess

**CHAPTER 5: A Classic Mess**

I think Reid really knows how to make a girl beg, whether it's for sex, attention, or just forgiveness he does it well, and he does it right. I ignored Ms. Stainer as she spoke to the class, reading from her text book.

"Reid," he looked ahead pretending to be listening to Stainer, "I know you're faking."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do." I prodded him with my pencil.

"Nuh uh."

"You're a child."

"Probably."

"Reeeeiiiddd," I put a hand on his arm and shook it lightly.

"Louder."

"Huh?" I leaned back a bit.

"Scream my name louder," I just looked at him and slowly a grin spread across my face. He's cracking.

"Reeeeiiidd," he just shook his head. "K you're driving me nuts here."

"I drive a lotta girls nuts."

"You're hilarious Reid," I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

Suddenly Reid dove towards me, "no, _I'm_ nothilarious." He's speaking in the most hushed tone but I can tell he's stifling a malicious yell. He was practically screaming through clenched teeth with his jaw holding tight together, "_you're _hilarious. That's right. _You_. You're so full of it." I was so taken aback I almost jumped, "you walk around here _knowing_ you're one of us but say nothing, it's a _Covenant_. We have a _right _to know. Then you fuck around with _Aaron Abbot _of all people and then believe his bullshit about me and him..." his words trailed off as he tried to calm his increasingly loud voice, "we've known each other forever. I had hoped by now you would know me enough to recognize how much I..." he stopped and shut his eyes, "I don't even know if I should make this past tense or not. As we are now I can't say _I love you _and mean it. Before the other night I would have done _anything_ for you." He stopped as Ms. Stainer looked up at us, "No Sidney, _I'm not _hilarious. _You _are, this _situation_ is. Everything is just bullshit."

"Reid..." I went over what he said to me over and over as he ignored me for the rest of class.

When the bell rang I jumped up as fast as I could and grabbed his arm before he could leave, he turned to face me and for some reason my instinct was to just kiss him; I didn't, but I wanted to. He looked at me and his pain-filled eyes flicked to my lips and back up to my eyes; he's thinking the same thing I know it; but neither of us moved, neither of us even spoke. Not too sure what my game plan was for grabbing him in the first place. "Reid, listen-" he just ripped his arm out of my grasp, "I'm not ready to listen. Swallow your words."

********** Dorm **********

With no one to talk to about anything around here I had to try and manage by mumbling to myself, so I mumbled. I mumbled for hours about how to make up with Reid and fix this whole mess. Ever since I was little I've hung out with the boys, mostly because I followed Caleb around everywhere. Being in this weird little fight with Reid has made Tyler avoid me since he's Reid's little sidekick and as for Caleb and Pogue I think they only talked to me out of habit; and the fact that I'm related to one of them.

As I thought about Reid; all our ranting, teasing and arguing; I realized just how much I missed him. And more importantly, I learned _why _I miss him so much, "ooooh shit." I stared wide-eyed out the window of my room, "I'm in love with Reid Garwin."

********** Nicky's Later **********

I had just walked into the place with intention of making up with everyone, mainly Reid. My stomach instantly sunk when I saw him busy at the pool table. Shit _always _goes down at the pool table. Aaron was back at it so the boys got into it as per usual. Aaron had a hold of Reid and was freaking out at him for _cheating_, "hey!" I marched forward, the heat in me sparking, "get the _fuck _off him." I had a hold of Aaron's sleeve as I ripped at him to let go of Reid, "stay outta this. This is between me n' this lil' prick right here." Aaron threw his arm out to the side to shake me off but in doing this he freed one of Reid's arms which in turn swung forward connecting sharply with Aaron's jaw, "Reid!?" Tyler ran into it and stood beside me contemplating his move briefly before jumping into it along with Aaron's buddies Bordy and Ryan. "Fuck sake," I started to launch myself into it to help Reid and Tyler when I got pulled back by my brother, Caleb, and then watched him and Pogue jump into it trying to break it up. "And yet another pool brawl," I muttered to myself as I watched Aaron get picked up by the front of his shirt and slammed down onto the pool table by Pogue. There were people in this brawl now that I didn't even know; I winced at the sight and sound of bodies smashing into walls and each other. I caught sight of a guy punch Reid in the face and I couldn't help myself. I shoved my way through the crowd there's now a guy who had a hold of Reid so he couldn't fight back and some other guy punching him in the face, I jumped the punching one from the side and started hammer-fisting him in the side of the head, "doesn't feel very good does it asshole?!" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Pogue pile-drive some drunk guy and Caleb throw a guy into a wall. "HEY! All of you are outta here. NOW!" Nicky is piiiiiiiiissed for sure. They guys all slowly and roughly began to let go of each other, Aaron wiped the blood from his mouth never breaking eye-contact with Reid who had a bruise showing up on his right cheekbone as well as a split lip and a cut above his eye.

Aaron stalked over to me and grinned when his eyes flicked to Caleb, "call me when you wanna _fuck _freak." He took a hold of my upper arm and began to pull me forward to kiss me, "oh hell no," I swung and punched him in the nose as Caleb threw himself forward and grabbed Aaron by his shoulders and threw his body back against the wall. I noticed his eyes start to darken, "Caleb!" I darted after him and jumped on his back as he began to pummel Aaron, "Caleb don't! Stoppit!" It took Tyler and Pogue to rip him off, Reid was just smiling in the background, pleased that Aaron was gettin' his shit rocked again.

I hurried to Reid to see if he was ok. "You're lip's really split up," he licked the blood off his bottom lip as he stared at Aaron maliciously, "it's a'ight, I'm fine," he looked at me and for a moment he had no expression. I held my breath wondering what he was going to say; if he was still pissed at me or not. Eventually his lips cracked a grin and he gave me a playful push backwards, "nice right-hook Lil' D, bet your fist hurts now eh?" I smiled, "anything for you."


	6. Ch 6 Surprise!

**CHAPTER 6: Surprise!**

********** English **********

"Lil' D, Lil' Danverrrrrrs whatsuuuupp hipster!" Reid started drumming on my back with his hands as he sat down beside me in our usual spots in English. "Oh y'know, the usual slow decaying of my life as I sit in this godawful hellhole of a classroom." "Jesus D, you're sittin' under a stormy cloud today, what's the problem?" I put my pen down and let out a huge huff, "naahh nothing, just havin' an emo day." "Right, anyways, hangout with me later." "Uhh ok?" I laughed a little and turned to face him, "why am I being _told _to hangout with you?" "Iiiiiii might have a little bit of a surprise for you." I looked at him sceptically, "_you _have a surprise for _me?" H_e shrugged with a good grin on his face and stretched back in his chair. "I treated you like shit, why would _you_ have a surprise for _me_?" His grin faded a little bit as he thought about the past issues, "ya I decided none of that shit happened." He leaned forward and rested on his arms on the table beside me, he was looking back and forth between my eyes and lips again. I blushed and I could feel my face heating up and I swallowed nervously. Noticing my nervousness and clearly enjoying it he bit his bottom lip, winked at me, and leaned back to his previous stretched out position, "get excited Lil' D."

He had clearly leaned back with the intent of sleeping through class again but I was bored so I decided not to allow it. "Reid," one eye opened, "Reeeeid," he open the other and sat forward again, "what?" "What's my surprise?" "I can't tell you, that defeats the purpose!" "I'll pretend to be surprised when it happens, dangling this in my face is just cruel." He grinned and made a little kissy face at me, "yous gots ta wait m'dear D," "werd." I turned back to my papers again as he went back to sleeping.

"Mr. Garwin!" Reid started snoring and I didn't bother to wake him, it's funnier this way. "Garwin!" Reid grunted and fixed his beanie as he was startled awake, "I'm up, ya, what, hey... Ms. Stainer... you're looking beautiful today... new shirt? I like it, brings out your eyes." The class laughed as Reid rambled on still trying to wake up, "Mr. Garwin. This is the third time in the past week I've caught you sleeping during class. Detention. I will see you after school young man." "It's a date," Reid winked at her before putting his head down on the desk, "Reid get up," I poked him with my pencil, "get up dude!" He mumbled through his arms, "I already have detention, who cares. G'night." I sighed, "whatever," "Ms. Stainers voice is like a lullaby, so dull." I snorted a laugh and went back to my notes, "heeeyyyy does this mean I don't get my surprise?" "Nahh just means y'gotta wait longer Princess," "ugh," "g'night Lil' D," "Ya gnight... Big G.. that's weird.. I'm gunna stick to just calling you Reid, sounds more-" "Miss. Danvers! _Please _stop talking during class! You know what_? Dentention_. I will see you and Mr. Garwin here after school. Aaahh fuck.

********** Detention **********

"Dude this is bogus, I never get detention." "Just sleep through it, goes by faster that way," "pretty sure that's the exact opposite of what she wants. You got busted for sleeping," "and you got busted for talking, shuttup and let me sleep." "If you're gunna sleep I'm gunna talk," "uuuuuggghhhh," "both of you. Wake up and silence yourselves." Ms. Stainer walked up the steps of the auditorium style classroom and handed us papers, "I want a two page essay on 'To Kill a Mocking Bird' that explains the characters choices and their thoughts behind them done and handed in. You have one hour." She started to walk away but came back, "and I want you both split up. Garwin, over there." She pointed to a seat way on the other side of class, "oh seriously? That's so far and I've already got this seat warmed up," "Garwin." "Alright alright," he got up and moved clearly incredibly frustrated by the situation.

********** After Detention **********

"What is it?" I was practically bouncing with excitement as Reid and I walked through the halls after detention, "huh?" "What's my surprise?" "Oh, that," he snickered, "I dunno if you'll even like it," "oh I'm sure I will!" "Naahh probably not," "why?" "Cause there isn't one." There was a long pause, "huh?" "Ya I don't have a surprise, I just thought it'd be funny to make you torture yourself all day." I slapped his shoulder playfully, "you twat! I've been so excited!" "Well you were in a shitty mood this morning, I tried to think of a surprise all day but kinda just slept instead." "You slept through all your classes?" He shrugged in response, "I was tired." I shook my head and pouted at him, "I hate you," he just laughed, "I'll buy ya a drink at Nicky's later alright?" "I guess," "alright, later D. I'll text ya when we're headin' out," "kay," I waved as I branched off down another corridor towards my dorm, "see ya."

********** Nicky's **********

I wore my usual black leggings, boots, sweater and scarf ensemble I usually wear; I really hate jeans; and as I walked into Nicky's and couldn't find the boys anywhere. I pulled out my phone, _**"Where are you guys? You said 8 o'clock right?" "Oh ya Nicky wouldn't let us in cause of that fight last time. Apparently we broke a table." **_I sighed and rolled my eyes,_** "You didn't think to tell me this?" **_Just as I sent that text Nicky came up, "out." Is all he said, "yessir," I saluted at him as if he were my captain giving me an order and left shyly. _**"So where are you guys then?" "Bowling alley" "Aah, can someone pick me up?" "Ya I'll take Tyler's Hummer in a minute." "Cool thanks, I'll just be outside Nicky's" "K see ya in a jiffy." **_

I jumped into the car with Reid and he smiled at me strangely "what?" I looked at him with an awkward smile. He was grinning now, "you're beautiful." I blushed, "what's bringin' this on?" He looked forward at the steering wheel, "I dunno, I've wanted to say it for a while. You're beautiful," he looked at my lips again. _Fuckit _I thought to myself right before I dove over the stick shift and threw my arms around him and kissed him so passionately that all feeling in my body flushed and I could feel my face redden as his arms wrapped around my small frame. I pulled away, "I realized it after this whole mess when you wouldn't talk to me and I got so upset and realized how much I need you that... that I love you... Reid Garwin. I love you." "I love you too Sid, always have." We kissed again and actually we never made it to the bowling alley. Instead, we headed to my dorm room, he threw me inside and onto the bed and slammed the door shut, locking it and throwing down his coat. "Mmmm aggressive, I like it," "ya? I'm gunna hit you hard baby." He grinned as I pulled him down onto me on the bed and as we kissed I slowly worked the beater off his body. When it was off he grabbed my arms and rolled us so I was on top straddling him and ripping off my own shirt, when it was gone I crawled off him so I was lying on my back still in my leggings and bra. He sat up and kissed me lightly on the lips and slowly left a trail of light kisses down my chest and torso until he got to the hem of my leggings and pulled them off. He stopped and admired my panties, "cute, I especially like the bow," he grinned up at me and I sat up playfully pushing him back, "pants. Off. Then I can make fun of your unders!" He laughed as he stood up on the bed and I unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, I didn't even take the time to look at his boxers as I enveloped his solid erect cock with my mouth, "ooooh fuck Sidney," I involuntarily giggled with his dick still in my mouth, apparently he liked it 'cause he immediately let out a loud moan, he grabbed my hair pushing me into himself even more before he let go to make it my choice whether to spit or swallow, "holy fuck, I'm gunna cum. Stop, stop," he let out a moan again as I released him. He immediately pushed me down onto the bed and ripped off my bow-adorned panties, gave me a quick lick as a tease and then thrust himself inside me, this time it was my turn to moan. Our bodies moved so in sync together it was magic. When he came inside me he continued to thrust little thrusts to finish, moaning and panting in my ear. I could feel his hot breath on my neck and his cock pulsing inside me, "oh that feels good." "You're tellin' me," he let out a soft chuckle as he began to kiss another trail from my jawline down to my inner thighs, pausing at my breasts to tickle my nipples with his tongue, when he got to my inner thighs he paused to grin and wink at me then put his tongue to work, "my turn to make you squirm," he winked at me as he licked the outside before landing on my clit. He then swirled his tongue around making shapes and flicking my clit with his tongue. He sucked on it and kissed all around as I moaned and squirmed in pleasure, "mmm Reid, fuck me Reid, fuck me," "I'm not stopping till you squirm and scream my name." He continued to lick and suck getting faster and faster as he thrust his fingers inside me at the same time, I practically screamed it felt so good. Then I felt it, "oh god, oh god Reid," I let out a loud moan as I felt my inner walls pulse, I squeezed my legs shut around his head to try and block him out, it almost hurt it felt so good. He pushed my legs back apart and kept licking me, torturing me until I grabbed his hair and pulled him up, I flipped us over and rode him until we came together. He was rubbing my clit and squeezing my tits as I bounced up and down on his dick. We were wet with sweat when we finally finished, I lay down beside him and snuggled into his chest, "fuck I love you," "mmm I love you too Reid Garwin."

We lay naked together under the covers until Reid's phone buzzed on the other side of the nightstand, "oh shit, Ty's been calling me." _**"Dude you comin' back?" "Yo Reid" **_**Missed Call**_** "Can we at least get a ride home?" **_"Oh shit that's right, I've got Ty's truck. Wanna come with and pick 'em up?" "Sure," I smiled as I kissed him on the cheek and got up to get dressed. "Owe owe! Check out that ass. My baby's packin' the curves," I laughed and threw his shirt at him, "you can check me out later, make me scream. We gotta go get those boys." "Aahhh they can walk," Reid got up, his cock erect again, "mmm, I would love to make them walk," I grinned and bent down to give his dick a lick, "but I feel like that'd be really mean especially since you have Ty's truck," "fair enough." "But... " I trailed my finger down his chest and landing just before his hips, "I don't mind if you sleep over," he let out a little moan, "oh baby I would love to." He wrapped me up in his arms and kissed me one last time before getting dressed to go.


	7. Ch 7 Burn Baby, Burn

**CHAPTER 7: Burn Baby, Burn**

********** English **********

Class has become far more exciting since Reid and I have gotten together. "My dear sexy D-bear," Reid sat beside me with a kiss on my cheek, I smiled, "I'm fighting the urge to call you my G-spot. Y'know, D-Danvers, G-Garwin," "ya I got it," he laughed after cutting off my explanation. I noticed the books he was carrying, "you brought your books today?! Holy shit man," he smacked them down on the table, "ya actually I brought my pillow," Reid smirked as he shifted his books to where his face could lay. "Wow," was all I could say, "you should sleep with me," he grinned and winked as he said it, "maybe later," I winked back. "Goooooood morning class!" I jabbed Reid in the ribs until he looked up, "what?" "We've got a substitute!" I said with a perky smile, "awesome?" I slumped, "ya I dunno where I was going with that. Just that Ms. Stainer isn't here, she's creepy... she's old, yknow?" "Uh, yah I'm aware," "no I mean her skin is all wrinkly, n' her hands... you can see right through them her skin's so... thin," Reid just stared at me as I was staring forward with a disgusted look on my face, "ya, alright, remind me to never grow old k?" "Ya will do. Stop 'using' so much you'll have a better shot," I winked at him as he settled himself on his books, "like brother, like sister."

Reid shuffled on his books, that does _not _look comfy. I decided to have some fun with him; I took my pencil and stuck the eraser end loosely into his nose then blew lightly in his ear making him sleepily turn his head the other way which made the pencil jab his nose. His head jolted upwards, "owe what the.." he trailed off as his gaze turned from the pencil to me, "...why?" I just laughed, "because I can," "you're a twerp." He chucked my pencil down onto the desk as he leaned closer and kissed me behind the ear and whispered, "I hate you," he grinned as he pulled away, "I hate you too," I smiled and kissed him before going back to my notes and him going back to sleep.

********** Later **********

I was lying on my bed typing away at my English essay when my phone buzzed, _I can neeeever get anything done without my stupid phone buzzing._ I didn't mind once I saw who it was though, _**"Sup Lil' D?" **_I smiled, _**"Nuffin Muffin, you?" "Just about to head out with the guys, wanna lift?" "Sure, homework doesn't need doing." "See you soon Sid, I'll shout when we're there ;)" **_I did the usual makeup and hair routine and scrambled down to the car when Reid texted me. "Hello lovely," he pulled me up into Tyler's Hummer and gave me a kiss, "ugh this is so wrong," Caleb scrunched his face up and turned away towards the window on the opposite side of us, "your sister's in good hands, Caleb," Reid paused and looked me up and down, "literally...she's _in_ good hands." "Don't make me hit you man," Pogue and Tyler just laughed from the front seats. Pogue spun around with a wide smile, "dude, Reid's better than Aaron alright?" "Fair point, but to argue that point, anyone is better than Aaron." Reid kissed me again just to spite him, "Jesus, can I not see this please? That's my little sister you're mackin' for christ sake Reid." Reid just looked at me with a chuckle and a grin and winked.

********** Nicky's **********

"Reid, I'm bad at algebra and apparently I'm also terrible at geometry. Pool is not my game," I laughed as I shot for the 9 ball and ended up missing everything and sinking the white. "Nahh y'just need some more help that's all," I felt his warm breath as he spoke close into my hair, his body pressed against mine from behind as he helped me angle my shots, I turned to face him, "mm I love when you help me with geometry, you bend me into some great shapes," "let me get your legs angled to the ceiling and I'll make you squeal," I nuzzled my nose against his and kissed him lightly. "Oh I love the way you think," our hot discussion ended fast as a smash was heard from across the bar. "What the," Reid's head snapped back to see Caleb smash a guy into the wall and punch him, "oh shit," Reid ran over with Pogue and Tyler in tow. I stood panicked for a moment and watched as the brawl got bigger, "fuck, why are we always fighting?!" I ran into the cluster fuck and tried to rip this random off my brother but was thrown back, that icy hot feeling began to boil inside me once again, "fuck fuck fuck," I ran out of the brawl and tried to calm myself down by closing my eyes and leaning against a wall taking a deep breath. Nicky eventually came out from behind the bar with a baseball bat and went after them breaking it up. All that ended up doing was moving the guys and the brawl out back so I followed. "Chase?!" I was standing at the top of the steps as the guys stood there face to face. "You son of a fucking _bitch!" _I launched myself at him and clocked him right in the face, "you don't fucking _ever_ touch my brother!" He threw me back by using the Power, "keep your cat on a leash, Danvers. Now...I want that power." Caleb took a step forward, "you're not getting anything from any of us!" Since the initial battle between Caleb and Chase, Reid and Pogue both ascended, Tyler and I are still 17 but none of them except Reid even know about me. I'm actually surprised he came back, with three ascensions against him you'd think he'd stay away. "Oh I think I will," it felt like wires were being wrapped around my entire body as I was dragged towards Chase by the Power, "I decided to put my own leash on her," he smirked at Caleb devilishly, "fuck you Chase!" Reid, not thinking rationally, ran forward towards me but was thrown back by Chase, "_not _smart Garwin, I am far stronger than you." I haven't ascended and I barely every 'use' but I decided it was time to try and fight back.

I summoned the Power for the first time; usually it just happens by accident; my eyes turned black and I could see Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler's shocked faces as I blew up. I dropped to the ground out of Chase's grip, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and started punching the shit outta him. I was 'using' the entire time so my grip and punches were far stronger than they would normally be. It took Reid and Tyler to grab me off of him, still kicking and screaming, while Caleb and Pogue took over with Chase. I think all rational thoughts get blanketed out when I 'use' because when I saw Chase punch my brother again I didn't even care who was holding me, I threw them both off me and ran towards my brother. Leaping on Chase's back and knocking him to the ground. My lurch of violence must have sparked every ounce of rage in my body. I felt every spec of Power focus itself on hurting this guy and through the heat of my body I lit myself on fire. His body ignited after my own and I heard him scream. I think the scream 'woke me up' because I felt my body cool and my muscles relax and instantly felt like the hugest piece of scum on the earth. I had just lit someone on fire. We all stood, shocked and panicked as Chase burned. None of us had enough pity to extinguish the fire. Good riddance. Caleb 'used' to mute his screams then Pogue 'used' to helped him clean up the mess of ash and bone afterward. We stood in shock for a moment, I was still trying to calm myself as Caleb, Pogue and Tyler all stared at me. Reid was beside me helping me to keep my balance. "So..." Pogue was the first to talk, "...what just happened there exactly...?" I looked up at him, "I'm freaked out, exhausted, I feel like shit I just killed a dude, and I just wanna go home and go to bed please," my head dropped as I stared at the ground still trying to slow my breathing and gather my head, "I can explain tomorrow... please." Caleb started to walk away first, probably feeling as betrayed as Reid did, being family and still cut off from knowing about me. Pogue followed close behind with Tyler as Reid picked me up into his arms. Needless to say, the ride home in Tyler's Hummer was a very silent one.


	8. Ch 8 You Fuck Me, I'll Fuck You Back

**CHAPTER 8: You Fuck Me, I'll Fuck You Back**

********** Dorm **********

Reid lay on my bed as I sat beside him holding an ice pack to his face, "y'know D, I could just 'use' n' heal myself in seconds," I pulled the ice pack up to look at him clearly, "cancel that thought! Remember what I said about old people? Gross, don't speed that up," he looked at me in shock, "you'd think _I'm _gross too?!" I put the ice pack back on his face as I smiled, "it's old people. Not certain people. I will love you, but you will disgust me," I laughed lightly as he pushed the ice pack off his face and sat up, "whatthe hell man!" He threw me back onto my back and jumped on me, "you _will _always love this face. I'm gunna be the hottest old man _ever!" _"Sorry love, no such thing." He lowered himself down to kiss me, "I will 'use' till the end of my days to make myself always look young for you." I smiled as he bent down and kissed me again, it made me squirm I was so happy. "Mmm squirmy today, are we?" His voice turned to a whisper, "how 'bout I make your body shake."

I let out a sharp intake of breath as he slid the pj shorts off my body, kissing my hips and thighs as they were revealed, "cute panties," he always said this, "I like the lacy ribbons," he looked up and grinned at me as he crawled back up my body to kiss me. He was propped up by his left arm; palm pressed against the bedsheets beside my head; as he kissed me he slid his right hand down the front of my panties, sliding his fingers up and down rubbing my clit. He had that sly, sexy grin on his face again as he continued to kiss me, sliding his tongue along my lips, biting down on them. He trailed his kisses to my jawline as he slid his fingers in and out of my already wet pussy, a soft moan escaped my breath and I heard him chuckle into my ear, "you like that," "mmm mhm," I murmured back as I wriggled around beneath him. I wrapped my legs around his body and begged, "fuck me, dear god fuck me." He slid his fingers out of me and pulled my panties off down my legs then continued to unbutton his jeans, revealing a swollen cock as he pulled them down his legs. "Mmm fuck me, Reid. Hard." "With pleasure," he grinned and let himself fall on top of me, kissing me as he slowly let himself slide inside me, I let out a small gasp as he filled me, pumping in and out. I started kissing his neck as he threw his head upwards in pleasure, a felt a light moan ride up his throat as I kissed him, I nibbled his neck lightly and he turned his head back towards me and kissed me long and passionately as he slowed his rhythmic movements inside me. He grabbed my left leg under his arm and bent it up towards my head and began pumping faster again, the shift in my body made his cock hit a whole other part of me. I could feel the cum dripping out of me as I moaned under his pressure, "fuck Reid," he chuckled and pumped faster until I squirmed as I felt my inner walls pulse in pleasure and his cock erupt inside me. We groaned together as he collapsed on top of me, I could feel him breathing hard and hot on my neck as I smiled, he sat up, still inside me, "I love you, so much, Sidney Danvers." "I love you too, Reid Garwin," I giggled as I grabbed him by his neck and pulled him back down to face me, "ready for round two?" I flipped him over and ripped my shirt off, "oh baby, you're hot," I grinned at him and pushed the hair off my face, tucking it behind my ear, "it's about to get hotter," I wiggled myself around on top of him as I said this and I could feel his cock inside me still pulsing, letting out the rest of what was left of his orgasm. "Mmm, save some of that," I whispered, "you're gunna need it." I bent forward and kissed him before I began to move rhythmically on top of him, Reid held onto my hips as he bounced his up and down beneath me, "ohhhh fuck my life why didn't I meet you sooner."

********** About An Hour Later **********

"So," Reid was trailing his finger around in circles on my bare back, "when are you thinkin' to talk to the guys?" I stared at my pillow in thought, "I guess the next time we see them, I don't want that to be at Nicky's though. Too loud, too many people." "Ya," Reid sat up next to me; he winked at me as the sheet slid off his bare abs, "ya I know you're lookin'" I rolled over onto my back as I looked deep into his bright blue eyes, "maybe I should just call them over here." He turned towards the clock on the wall, "ya, swim practice is over in half an hour," "you're missing swim practice?!" I sat up in shock, holding the sheet up covering my breasts, "anything for you baby," he placed a simple kiss on the end of my nose before getting up to find his pants on my floor.

Picking up my phone off my bedside table I let out a loud sigh, _I hate this,_ I thought to myself. I sent a group text, _**"Hey guys, if you're able after swim practice come over to my dorm. I owe you all an explanation." **_I stared at the text reading it over and over again before I forced myself to press _send._


	9. Ch 9 Grr

**CHAPTER 9: Grr**

********** Dorm **********

After swim practice was done I had a small stack of grumpy boys in my dorm room and I explained all about what happened with myself and my dads powers. "I didn't think girls could get it at all, I thought it was just a sons thing," I shrugged my shoulders as Tyler finished talking, "guess not." We all sat in silence for a moment pondering everything that had happened until Pogue spoke, "nice job on Chase Lil' D, he got cooked like a steak." I had to laugh, as morbid as it was.

Pogue jumped as his phone rang signaling a text, "oh, it's Kate. She says she's going bowling with some people n' we should come. You guys wanna go bowling?" I shrugged and looked at Reid, "I don't mind, whatever everyone else wants to do," "ya I'm cool with whatever." Reid threw an arm around my shoulders to pull me close for a squeeze. Caleb spoke up, "is Sarah with her?" "Probably, I'll ask." Pogue texted Kate back asking about Sarah while Tyler bailed out to do homework instead. "Yup, she's got Sarah. A few other friends are with her too actually, I don't know them though." I stood up straightening out my shirt, "well, lets head'r then. I'm ready to handle some balls." "Like mine weren't enough?" Reid smirked as he stood up next to me wrapping his hands around my waist. "BOWLING balls you dirty freak." I laughed as I swiveled my body around through his grip and walked off to rips a brush through my hair before following the boys out to the car.

********** Bowling **********

Kate's new friends are weird. That's all I have to say on the matter. Plus this one chick, Lindsay, won't stop fucking looking at Reid _even though_ he always has an arm around me. Grrr.

We had two lanes booked up side-by-side for the nine of us. Kate, Sarah, and their new friends Lindsay, Gill, and Adam took up one lane while Pogue, Caleb, Reid and I took the other. Reid's turn came up and as he went to bowl it just happened that on the lane next to us it became Lindsay's turn. I could feel my temper rise as Lindsay called out to Reid after he'd thrown to come help her bowl. I watched as Reid sauntered over to her; I don't think he's used to being in a relationship because I don't think he thought twice about what her intentions really were and how I'd feel about it. My eyes narrowed as I watched the two of them laugh together as he tutored her on the art of bowling. They might as well have just been having sex in the lane they were so close.

Pogue gave my shoulder a bump, "hey, relax Small Fry it's all good." He smiled at me as he walked off for his turn. I heard some more giggling as I watched Reid and Lindsay skip their way back to the table after her purposefully dreadful bowling. I watched as she jumped up to hug Reid and giggle out a super flirtatious "thank you". He smiled at her and watched as she sauntered back to her table giving her hair a flick over her shoulder and giving her ass some extra swing while she walked. Grr.

Reid was obviously watching her walk away 'cause when he finally turned his head to look see me he was wearing that "mm tasty, I wanna piece o' that" grin. As we locked eyes I didn't even have a facial expression. I couldn't pick one. I was sad, angry, annoyed, and yet understanding. I was pissed but at the same time I knew this would happen eventually; I just didn't think it'd be so soon. Classic Reid Garwin, he will never stop being a ladies man. Note, that's ladieS. Plural. He'll never be all mine.

About an hour later Reid finally decided to confront me on my behavior, why I was being so distant. All I could say was, "maybe next time a girls wags her ass you shouldn't stare. Or maybe next time a girl flirtatiously begs you to teach her something she already knows you could just say no. Or maybe next time anything like that happens, you can just remember I exist and decide whether or not you want me to." I sat down calmly, trying to bury my anger just in case the power boiled up. "Sid, are you serious? You think I'm mackin' on that chick?" I took a deep breath, "no. I just think you're forgetting that you're not single anymore." Reid just stared at me before he crouched next to my chair, took my hand, and looked up at me, "if I ever behave that way again, I give you full permission to punch me in the face and cut my boys off." I tried my hardest to keep a straight face and continue to look upset but I couldn't make the corners of my mouth stay in a pout. "You're ridiculous," I bent down and kissed him on the nose, "and I will take you up on that offer so you better watch it Garwin!"

********** English **********

When I got to class Reid was already there, "wow, early bird," "I got bored," I sat down beside him, "I'm surprised you're not asleep already," "I'm surprised you're not bouncing on my dick already." He grinned, "oh if only we had Sex Ed. together, I think we'd be good teachers, don't you?" Reid grinned as he kissed me, "if only."

"Alright class, today we're watching a movie!" I love substitutes. The lights went out as Mr. Graydon turned on the movie version of Shakespeare's 'Othello'. Instinctively I put my hand on Reid's thigh and rested my head on his shoulder, I felt him turn his head slightly and kiss the top of mine. I grinned, but he couldn't see it through the darkness of the room, I slid my hand down to his inner thigh and I felt his legs tense up. "In class? You dirty kitten," I giggled in his ear, "shh, movie's about to begin." My hand slid further in and felt his cock hardening beneath the fabric of his school uniform pants. I felt myself heat up and whispered in his ear, "wanna come down with a fever? I can take you to the nurses station," "ooooh I like you so much. Please tell me the nurses station means your dorm and you've got costuuumes, I do love role play," I giggled knowing exactly where my lingerie was in my room, "I'll make your temperature rise," "what kind of nurse _are _you?" "The kind that's gunna fuck your brains out on the hospital bed." As our eyes adjusted to the light he could see my grin and realized just how serious I was being, "oooooh fuck." I felt his pants tighten as his cock swelled beneath my rubbing hand. I kissed his neck, "get a fever baby."

********** Dorm **********

"I am so glad I don't have a roommate," I said through my panting as I threw myself onto Reid's body, "oooh baby that's hot," Reid moaned out through clenched teeth as he felt up the corset I had on, his left hand slid down my waist and landed on the garter belt buckled to my tights. "Mmmm," his eyes winced as he bit his bottom lip, "best trip to the doctors I've ever had," "you just wait for the full body exam," I breathed out as I dove down on him kissing him so passionately I felt him moan through my lips, I smiled. "Don't moan without me baby that's just rude," I slid myself down his body and unbuttoned his pants and pulled them and his boxers off, "I better check your temperature, I hope your heart rate doesn't elevate too high, could be dangerous." I grinned just before I slid his dick in my mouth, licking him up and down, "ooooh dear god," I smiled as I immediately felt his heart rate elevate. Reid moaned again and attempted to speak through it, "I will always love you, and not just because you deepthroat."


End file.
